I'm a Kuran!
by Life-Luvr123
Summary: One shot for AidoRockz, edited version will be coming out soon!


Ashlen turned quickly, her brown hair flailing as she turned. She turned her eyes, but not her body. She was certain that she had just seen that vampire; a Pureblood. Ashlen cleared her thoughts, casting them out towards the earth, ready to command it to aid her. She heard it once again: that shriek like the lingering note of a crow. Suddenly, she felt arms wrap around her, and that silky voice.

"You're blood smells so good, little witch," Ashlen jabbed out with her elbow, and when the face came towards her shoulder out of recoil, sent a few flames towards it. The arms let go, and spinning around, she saw the brown hair, those eyes of greed, and the long trench coat, like the wings of a sinister bat.

Those eyes glittered, and Ashlen's own green ones widened when her opponent began to laugh.

"So like your mother, little witch,"

Ashlen's eyes began to water slightly at the mention of her mother. Having never known her mother and being raised by her father, she hated being reminded of someone who dies for her sake.

"Shut up about her!" Fire and Earth swirled around each other, and jut as Ashlen was about to strike, she felt a gentle shake. Her eyes bursting open, Ashlen grabbed the person above her, and flipped them over on her bed, her fingers flickering with fire next to their neck. Panting, Ashlen became aware of what just happened. The flames died, and she just froze above the person.

"Um, Ashlen- sama? Mind getting off?" whispered Takuma Ichijo, the vice-president of the Moon Dorms.

Ashlen closed her eyes, collecting her thoughts quickly, then opened them again, and smiled. "Sorry, Ichijo," she said kindly, getting off of the vampire.

The vampire smiled. "No problem. Though, when you woke up, your eyes looked like you had thought I was Kaname-sama, or Voldemort about to kill Harry in his sleep,"

Ashlen smiled. "More like seeing the Headmaster in his kitten apron genderbended, but close enough with the Voldemort and Harry I guess," looking around, Ashlen realized it was 3 in the afternoon. Perfect, Ashlen loved to talk to the vampires before school began for the Night Class.

Ashlen bowed slightly to Ichijo, and the vampire left, his white uniform a bit wrinkled from his small tussle with the witch.

Ashlen used her powers over the Earth to close the room to her dorm so she could change. A few minutes later, Ashlen was tying the last of her knots into place, and was reaching for her prefect badge when an owl landed on her perch. Ashlen smiled as she recognized the presence within the owl.

"Hello, Athen," she said kindly to the owl. The Barn Owl was a tad touchy about his heritage and name, so she had chosen to call him after the Greek goddess of wisdom, and after one of the greatest Greek city states.

"Good night, Mrs. Ashlen," the owl hooted ruffling his feathers. "I wish you luck on your final exams today. Now, I would stay, but my chicks have hatched; those rats won't hunt themselves you know!"

Ashlen laughed and bid the owl farewell, slipping her prefect badge on her arm. She often helped her adoptive sister, Yuki Cross, and her friend Zero Kiryu keep the Day Class students under control as the Night Class went to their classes.

However, as names began to chant from the far side of the gate, Ashlen sighed. The girls were the first ones there, always eager to see Kaname, Kain, Takuma, and Shiki. Ashlen blushed as she remembered how Aido had given the Day girls less attention as time had gone on. He had always been staring at her, smiling in a soft way with the faintest of blushes under his eyes.

Shaking her head, she ran outside, and jumped the gate by using her Earth abilities.

The girls shrieked as Ashlen appeared, fear making them retreat.

"Girls, everyday we have this conversation. The boys will give you their numbers and attention _after_ finals, ok?"

The girls just glared at her, and moved forward, eager to see the objects of their desire.

Finally, Ashlen heard that annoying but endearing whistle. The Day girls all groaned, but parted as Yuki and Zero came through. Ashen gave Yuki a sisterly hug and Zero a nod.

"Alright! Listen up!" Yuki began to direct the girls as if she was a football coach. But Ashlen saw the haunted look on Zero's face.

She spoke in a gentle voice. "Rough day in class again?"

Zero turned to her and stared at her with those hard eyes. But, he gave a soft nod. But Ashen began to smell something off of Zero. Ashlen stiffened, and turned away, ready to keep the Day class girls back.

Zero…..Zero wasn't human any longer, was he?

Ashlen turned in her final paper, and gave her professor a friendly nod. "Thank you for all you have done this semester, Sensei," Ashlen said politely.

But, once she was out of the room, Ashlen couldn't hold her feelings in anymore. She pumped her fist in the air, and jumped, her joy sprouting. She was done with school – for a whole three weeks!

"Well," that voice. Ashlen immediately froze, and anger filled her heart. Turning her head, she looked over her shoulder and locked eyes with the Moon Dorm President.

"Someone is a little happy that finals are over," Kaname Kuran said. No smile, no expression lined his features. Ashlen narrowed her own eyes and glared at Yuki's friend.

"Yes. It means that I am that much closer to three weeks without your stink everywhere, Kaname-sama." Even though Ashlen held no love or like for the vampire inside of her heart, she did respect him as a Pureblood and as the man who rescued Yuki from the blizzard ten years ago.

Kaname closed his eyes and smiled in that weird way of his. "Odd. A witch with the faintest of smells…." Kaname trailed off, his eyes bursting open and his mouth spreading in a thin line.

"Enjoy your winter break, Ashlen-sama. I understand Ichijo, Akatsuki and Hanabusa are actually staying behind this year, so please keep an eye on them," Kaname's voice was polite enough, but his tone was quite condescending.

"Oh, and one more thing. Keep an eye on Yuki for me, will you?"

Ashlen could understand the Preblood's concern; Yuki seemed a magnet for trouble, and she guess that by saving her all those years ago, Kaname-sama had grown very protective of her.

"Kaname-sama, wait," Ashlen's voice popped from her lips before she could react.

Ruka and Sieren, two of Kaname's 'helpers' stayed, and glared at Ashlen with open malice.

The Pureblood turned, and when he stared at Ashlen straight on, the witch did her best not to let the crawling of her skin make her appear weak. Those eyes, they pierced her, and she it freaked her out; Kaname often looked at her as such, as if he wanted to eat her or worse, kiss her.

"Can…can you tell me what exactly you were doing in the snows all those years ago with Yuki? Its been bothering her as of late," Ashlen immediately felt that big-foster sister protective-ness well up within her.

Kaname didn't say anything, but turned to Sieren first. "go back to the Dorms. I must speak to Ashlen in private,"

Ruka suddenly spoke up, "But, Kaname-sama!"

Kaname's red eyes flickered to Ruka and the noble young vampire stood down and nodded, throwing a warning glare at Ashlen.

Once the two female vampire left, the hallway was filled only with Kaname, Ashlen, and secrets.

Kaname finally spoke. "I cannot answer those questions. I must protect that secret, but not for the sake of myself, but for the sake of the one I love. I understand Yuki's fears, but I cannot indulge her on something so soaked in blood,"

Suddenly, Ashen felt a jolt when Kaname spoke that word and her eyes widened slightly.

Kaname's voice continued through the air. "However, your own truth behind your lineage is not only blood splattered, but it relies upon blood to keep its secrets; you see long ago, Rido Kuran, my uncle, lost his great-great granddaughter, to her wizard father. Know this, Ashlen Cross-sama; not only Yuki's past has been hidden from her, and there is a reason I keep you under such close watch,"

The intensity in Kaname's voice softened and he smiled in that weird way of his once more. "Aido was all too happy to volunteer. Something about how it would bring him closer to you,"

That is how Aido found once he finished his finals; on her knees, hand hovering over her face, with Kaname's words ringing in her ears.

"Ashlen-chan? Is something wrong?" a pause. "Oh come on, you haven't even uttered a word since I got you off the floor back there!" Aido desperately wished for her to speak, his fear filling the air.

Ashlen turned her green eyes to him, uncertainty clouding her pretty face. Aido finally couldn't take seeing that face anymore. He gently wrapped his arms around her, stroking her hair gently. It felt like the finest silk under his fingers, and he couldn't believe that she didn't struggle. Ashlen froze, but slowly relaxed and wrapped her own arms around him, burying her face in Aido's shoulder.

"Please, Ashlen, talk to me,"

Ashlen desperately wished she could respond. But ever since Kaname had spoken to her, his words had seemed to strike deep- deeper than Ashlen thought necessary. Why was that?He was just warning her about her past…Aido smells so good, she thought, and she drank in his scent; he smelled like gingerbread and warmth. But also, like blood.

Ashlen suddenly forced her eyes open. Behind her, there was a mirror with both Aido and she in it. But that wasn't what caused her to gasp.

"When a vampire's eyes glow red, that means they are starving for blood," Kaien Cross's voice echoed through her head.

"That vampire who tried to devour me that night; his eyes were the color of blood," Yuki's memories of the night Kananme had rescued her.

Ashen stared at the mirror, shock and impossibility in her head. Her green eyes had begun to shimmer scarlet, like the blood she would now thirst for.

"Aido?" she whispered.

The noble pulled away, and stared into her eyes.

Aido Hanbusa was smiling at Rido Kuran's lost great granddaughter- Ashlen Kuran-sama.

NO!

Ashlen's red eyes squeezed closed, and she buried herself in Aido's chest once more, refusing to let her tears show.

Aido kissed her head, and Ashlen's eyes burst open, and she looked up at him. The young aristocrat vampire smiled, gently.

"Are you okay?"

Ashlen couldn't help but marvel at the warmth of his strong arms around her, the gentle touch of his fingers as he sweeped them across her smooth cheek. He suddenly leaned forward, and kissed Ashlen on the lips.

Ashlen was frozen, but pulled away, touched her lips.

"Aido….?" Ashlen was amazed, but her eyes began to dim just a little bit.

The two young beings looked into each other's eyes. Ashlen smiled, and cupped his cheek, and he softly gripped the back of her head. They kissed once more, and Ashlen was lost in the warmth, the softness in his lips.

Hours later, Yuki found Ashlen on the stairs, her eyes red like a vampire, and her heart open, and glad.

But, what scared Yuki the most, was how Ashlen's bottom lip had a thin trail of blood upon her chin, and Ashlen didn't seem to notice.


End file.
